Bản mẫu:Test
Tàu cần cho nhiệm vụ Tàu dành cho nhiệm vụ chính (Màu xanh lá) Dành cho nhiệm vụ chính. Bạn nên tìm và giữ lại cho đến khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ màu xanh và những nhiệm vụ có liên quan (nếu có) Số lượng tàu cần tìm cho nhiệm vụ chính: 92-95 * DD: 42 * CL: 14-15 * CA: 13 * BB: 10-12 * CVL: 4 * CV: 7 * AV: 1 (Chitose hoặc Chiyoda) * AR: 1 (Akashi) * AS: 1 (Taigei) Tàu dành cho nhiệm vụ Sortie (Màu đỏ) Dành cho nhiệm vụ sortie. Nên giữ lại và lên cấp cho tàu đến khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ này. Số lượng tàu cần tìm cho nhiệm vụ sortie: 83-85 * DD: 42 * CL: 14-15 * CA: 13 * BB: 10-12 * CVL: 4 * CV: 7 * AV: 0-1 * AR: 1 * AS: 1 Tàu dành cho nhiệm vụ viễn chinh (Màu xanh biển) Hiện tại, chỉ có Taigei và Katori là cần thiết cho nhiệm vụ exp. Tàu dành cho nhiệm vụ xây dựng (Màu nâu) Tàu cần cho các nhiệm vụ nâng cấp máy bay: *Shoukaku và Akagi: F19 và F20 *Unryuu Kai: B28 (mở khóa nhiệm vụ F15) *Hiryuu Kai Ni và Souryuu: B25 (mở khóa nhiệm vụ F13 và F14) *Houshou: F22 *Zuikaku: F26 - F30 Tàu nên giữ lại * DD: 19 tàu có Kai-2, Yukikaze, Shimakaze và lớp Mutsuki (giữ lại để đi expeditions). * CL: 7 tàu có Kai-2, lớp Tenryuu (giữ lại để đi viễn chinh), Ooyodo và Yuubari (4 slot trang bị). * CA: 11 tàu có Kai-2, và lớp Mogami . * BB, CV, Akashi và Taigei: 31 tàu, giữ lại tất cả, nếu muốn có thể giữ Katori và Kashima * CVL: Chitose và Chiyoda (Kai-2), Ryuujou, Hiyou, Junyou, Mizuho và Akitsushima Tổng số tàu cần giữ lại: 92-95 Bảng dưới đây cho ta thấy được tàu cần tìm và nhiệm vụ cần hoàn thành. Khu trục hạm (DD) Light Cruisers (CL) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Battleships (BB) Light Carriers (CVL) Standard Carriers (CV) Seaplane Tenders (AV) Other ships (AR, AS) Non-unique ships required for quests and expeditions The quests are both one-time and repeated. Light Cruisers (CL) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Aviation Cruisers (CAV) Battleships (BB) Aviation Battleships (BBV) Seaplane Tenders (AV) Carriers (CV, CVL, AV) Submarines (SS, SSV) Submarine Tenders (AS) Minimum ships to keep for maximum expeditions These are the highest possible number of ships of Bất kì type you can send out on expeditions at Bất kì time. For example, expedition 37 and 38 require 5 Destroyers, and expedition 13 (or 21) requires 4 Destroyers. Therefore, the maximum number of destroyers you can have out at Bất kì time is 5 + 5 + 4 = 14. Maximum required numbers of ships by classes are the following: * DD: 14 * CL: 4 * CA: 4 * BBV: 4 * AV: 2 * CV/CVL/AV: 7 * SS/SSV: 12 * AS: 1 48 ships in total, roughly the same as in this (i.e. 'Ships after completion') section, still about 50 ships plus SS(V)'s. Unique ships not required for quests Aside from 92 ships required for quests there are also ships that are not required by Bất kì quests, but can be as much as important otherwise for various reasons: * Destroyers (DD): 37 (79 in total, 42 required) * Light Cruisers (CL/CLT/CT): Katori, Kashima (CT), 2 CLT, 5 CL (24, 15 required) * Heavy Cruisers (CA/CAV): Prinz Eugen, Zara (CA), 5 CAV (20, 13 required) * Light Carriers (CVL): 4 (9 with Ryuuhou) * Standard Carriers (CV/CVB): Taihou (CVB), Amagi, Katsuragi, Graf Zeppelin (CV) (11, 7 required) * Battleships (BB/FBB/BBV): Bismarck, Littorio, Roma (FBB) (15, 12 required) * Submarines (SS/SSV): 4 SSV, 3 SS (7, 0 required) * Amphibious Assault Ships (LHA): Akitsu Maru (1, 0 required) * Fleet Oilers (AO): Hayasui (1, 0 required) * Seaplane Tenders (AV): Akitsushima and Mizuho (4, 1-2 required; note: theoretically it's also possible to use Akitsushima and Mizuho for A9 and B9) 75 ships (there are 170 ships in total). If you keep about 50 ships from required ones, have default limit of 100 ships and also 1) Have from 5 (for events) to ~10 (for more convenient modernization) free ship slots. 2) Have leveled submarines (multiple reasons: some classes are forced to attack only submarines if they are present in your fleet, while other classes (including CA, BB, CV) can't attack them; have low repair time and cost; have low deploy cost, which is useful for expeditions; with NB CI they can deal good damage in night battles, as well as consistently sink some ships (DD, CL, CA, CVL) with opening and closing torpedo salvos in day battles; can be useful in certain maps: few event maps, quest and fuel farming in 2-3, distraction support for grinding in 3-2, 3-3, 5-4; "sub-cheesing" (i.e. using subs-only fleet to Hoàn thành the map) for 2-4, 3-4, 5-3, 5-4; required in 6-1). 3) Have spare low-level submarines for more convenient grinding and expeditions. then you can choose about 25 ships from 75 non-required ships (minus submarines). The tables below list those ships and give reasons to keep or level them. For more in-depth comparisons of stats and battle roles see ship type pages. For a list of ships required for improvements see this category. Destroyers (DD) Light Cruisers (CL) Torpedo Cruisers (CLT) CLT can be required for branching in regular and event maps. Training Cruisers (CT) Heavy Cruisers (CA) Aviation Cruisers (CAV) As with CLT, CAV can be required for branching. Light Carriers (CVL) Standard Carriers (CV) Armored Carriers (CVB) Fast Battleships (FBB) Amphibious Assault Ships (LHA) Fleet Oilers (AO) Seaplane Tenders (AV) TODO * Check if this section is up to date. * Explain how to get / why to keep required ships? Links * Quest flowchart. * HERE is a quest and ship checklist that keeps track of what ships you still need. Also includes an expeditions chart. * Related guides on himeuta: Quest Ship List, Daily and Weekly Quest flowchart, Expeditions. See Also Ship type pages: Event only ships: